


Interrogation

by AdorkableAuthor



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Navy Logan, Post-Series, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: Logan finds a way to get Veronica to open up about her lifestyle choice.Post series, not movie compliant





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a version of this months ago (March 15th, to be exact) and I didn't like the way it ended. I think I have fixed it and give it back to you guys. Enjoy.

Veronica woke up with a smile. She felt the warm arm wrapped around her, hugging her close to his chest. He had claimed her and she was thrilled. It didn't hurt that he looked like a sex god and performed very well the night before. She turned to look up to his face. His morning fuzz had grown in, but he looked so young when he slept. She caressed his bare chest with her polished nails lightly. “Good morning.” She bent down and kissed his chest.

“Mmm. Good morning.” Logan tightened his hold on her, but kept his eyes closed. He was smiling though.

She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. “What is on the agenda today?”

“I'm happy with this. Maybe more from last night. Naked time.” His hand reached down to rub her bare behind.

“As lovely as that sounds, I can't. I have meetings with clients and some paperwork to catch up on.” Veronica groaned.

“Dinner?” He rolled and wrapped his other arm around her, tucking her head under his chin.

Veronica sighed and nodded. “Sure, what are you going to make?”

“I was thinking something formal.” He kissed her head. “We have that function tonight.”

Veronica's whole body deflated a bit. “Oh yea.” She sighed. “Crap.”

“Don't want to get all dolled up for me?” Logan smirked.

Veronica leaned back and looked up to his face. “Only for you.” She smirked slowly. “Though, I prefer to be naked for you.”

“You already are.” He spanked her bare behind to prove the point.

Veronica gasped softly. “See? I plan ahead.” 

Logan grinned and rolled her onto her back. “Yea? When is your first meeting?” He bent down to kiss along her jaw line.

Veronica moaned softly and looked to the clock. “An hour. I really need to get in the shower.” 

Logan kissed down her neck. “Have to get dirty first.” He continued to kiss down her body while his hands reached up, meeting at her breasts.

Veronica moaned again while arching her back to him. “I think we were pretty dirty last night.”

Logan continues to kiss. “I think you should enjoy the orgasms I'm going to give you and hope your clients don't mind you being late.” He moved down to her stomach.

“I think you are getting too bossy.” Veronica panted out.

Logan looked up and reached a hand to her folds. He watched her tremble under his handiwork. “I think you should let me take control once and a while.” He kissed her stomach again.

Veronica gasped when he touched her felt herself getting moist. “I think there's better things you could be doing with your mouth than talking.” She was smirking.

Logan looked up, eyes wide. “How dare you tell me to shut up!” His fingers still worked on rubbing her. He was grinning though. 

She whimpered and arched her back, feeling the tension inside her rising. “I'll sit on your mouth if I have to.” She threatened through pants.

“Fine.” He chuckled and lowered himself down to her mound. He leaned in and blew on her wet folds. “But one day, I'm going to tell you what to do.” He leaned in and kissed her lower lips sweetly.

She moaned out loudly and her hands gripped the sheets. “Yea yea yea, just give me the orgasms you promised.” 

“Of course, my sweet.” He kissed her softly. “Just say please.”

Veronica's head shot up. She looked down at him, eyes wide. “Really? You offer me bliss then make me beg for it?” 

Logan smirked, slowly giving sweet little kisses. “Yes.”

Veronica growled down at him. She grabbed his head and pushed it between her legs. “Please, fuck me with your tongue already.”

Logan chuckled and did as she commanded, happily.

 

Veronica walked into the offices of Mars Investigations and hung up her coat.

“That you, Honey?”

Veronica smiled as she leaned around the corner to look into her father's office. “I suppose so.”

“Kind of late this morning? Long night?” Keith asked with a concerned voice. 

“Uh, just the usual.” She offered a sweet grin, unwilling to tell her father that she was with Logan many, many times and her lower half was still a little numb.

“Your 9am is in your office.” He grinned.

“Oh. Thanks.” She turned and walked into her officer to see a beautiful brunette sitting. 

She had her hands on her purse, which sat on her lap and was looking straight forward. She was dressed in a form fitting gown that came down just past her knees. Her hair was a faux mohawk, and it stood wildly at attention. The woman turned and grinned at Veronica, her dimples defining her face. “You are late.”

Veronica grinned and walked around her desk, putting her bag down. “I know, Mac. I'm sorry.” She was glowing though. She could feel it.

“Logan?” Mac giggled.

“So much Logan.” Veronica sat in her chair. “Since he's been home, I am exhausted. I can't seem to catch up, but it's so good.” 

“How long is he home?” Mac asked, setting her purse in the other chair.

Veronica sighed. “Just another week, then he goes off again.” She turned and walked to her single cup coffee machine and popped a cup in. She hit the button and listened to it whine as it pushed around the water. 

“Does he suspect anything?” Mac asked carefully.

Veronica turned and glared at Mac, then checked to make sure the door was closed. “No, and neither does my dad, so shh.”

Mac grinned again. “I have a new assignment for you.”

Veronica grinned. “I figured.” She took her freshly made coffee and offered it to Mac. Mac shook her head, so Veronica walked back to her desk and sat, sipping the warm liquid slowly. “What's the job?”

Mac reached into her purse and pulled out a folder. She slid it across the desk to Veronica. “Your mission, should you choose to accept it...” She grinned.

“You love this, don't you?” Veronica chuckled and pulled the folder closer. She opened it and looked over the paperwork inside.

“Casey Gant, you are familiar?” Mac started.

“I am.” Veronica nodded, but didn't look up.

“He is in possession of one of four of the known authentic sketchbooks of Leonardo da Vinci.” Mac grinned. “He didn't pay for it though.” 

“He stole it?” Veronica asked softly.

“Black market, probably. The Italian government is asking for help in retrieving all illegally obtained pieces.” 

“So, the job is to sneak into his place and steal it?” Veronica asked with a sure voice.

“You are already planned to be there tonight.” Mac grinned. “It'll be perfect.”

Veronica blinked. “Dinner.” She looked up to Mac. “With Logan.”

“You canceled on the party?” Mac asked, a brow raised.

“No, but Logan will be there.” Veronica leaned back in the chair.

“So? You can sneak it out or hide it and go back later.” Mac shrugged.

Veronica sighed. “Maybe.”

“V, you are too skilled to even worry about this. Just, go to the bathroom, climb through the ceiling and grab it then go back to Logan. If you want, I can try to get someone else in there, but it's a little late notice and I'm not sure when we will get another chance.”

“You don't think Logan will notice the dust?” Veronica chuckled.

“Just remember if you pass, we miss out on the $5 million reward.” Mac plainly said.

“Whoa.” Veronica blinked down to the folder. 

“Yea. We could finally open a real agency and stop hiding behind your dad's business.” Mac half-whispered.

Veronica nodded. She had wanted to get out on her own and her dad wouldn't support her if he knew she danger she put herself in. But, she loved this and felt it was her true calling. “Ok. Let's do it. I need to get some supplies set up and have this plan solid before I even get dressed for tonight.” She looked up to Mac. “I need your help. You get to spend time in the van.”

Mac scrunched up her face. “The van?”

Veronica nodded. “You can take Wallace.”

“Wallace might be useful. Think Logan would recognize him as a waiter?” Mac asked thoughtfully.

“You are asking if my boyfriend would recognize my best friend? Yes, Mac.” Veronica laughed. “Work harder on the plan.” 

 

Veronica was so nervous. She had applied deodorant to half her body, just to make sure she doesn't sweat too much. She was in a short halter dress and heels. She was fixing her makeup when Logan stepped up behind her. He was already dressed in his white tuxedo. 

“You look amazing.” He leaned down and kissed her shoulder.

“You look rather dapper yourself.” She smirked at his reflection in the mirror. She leaned forward and applied the mascara on one eye. “So, who is throwing this shindig?”

“Casey Gant, remember him?” Logan leaned to her other side to kiss that exposed shoulder as well.

“Yes, actually.” She smirked, remembering him being in the cult. “Isn't he in LA?”

“Yes. We should get going if we're going to make dinner.” He kissed her back under her neck. “You need to keep up your energy.”

Veronica gasped and her body froze. She moaned softly. “Keep that up and you'll be fixing me something here.”

Logan chuckled. He leaned down and kissed her neck softly. “You going to wear that perfume again?”

“Which one?” Veronica leaned forward and quickly did the other eye before putting the mascara away.

“The one that drives me insane.” He kissed closer to her ear.

Veronica smirked. “I don't know which one that is.”

“You know which one.” He nibbled on her ear. “You wear it when you want me to ravage you.”

Veronica moaned softly. “Am I wearing it now?”

Logan smirked, eyeing her reflection. She had her head tilted, giving him full access. Her eyes were closed and she looked enticing. “No.” He kissed her neck sweetly. “Maybe you don't need it after all.”

Veronica slowly grinned and pulled away from him. She twisted and slipped her shoes on. They were open heels with straps. She wanted something that wouldn't fall off in those spy-like times. 

“So, are we bailing on this dinner? Because you are too hot for me right now.” Logan smirked as he licked his lips.

“No. We're going.” She stood and tossed him a wink. “I haven't seen Casey since he graduated. He was one of the 09ers who I actually got along with.” And now, she gets to steal from him. 

“I didn't realize that.” Logan leaned against her makeup chair and watched her pick up perfume bottles.

She checked one, then put it down and checked another. “Which one was it?” She smiled, shyly.

Logan straightened and walked over to her. He reached across her and pulled out Promises. He handed her the bottle. 

“This is what I wore in high school.” She looked up at him.

“And it drives me crazy.” He grinned and kissed her temple, careful to not mess up her up do.

She smirked. “I think you're crazy enough right now.” She put the bottle back and picked up another one and spritzed it on her arms, rubbing some on her chest.

Logan moaned softly. “That one is nice too.” He grinned and bent down to smell it on her chest. 

“Logan, we're going to this dinner. You should probably learn control.” She smirked.

“So, bending you over and fucking your brains out right now would be bad?” Logan asked, his face innocent.

Veronica's voice caught, but she nodded. 

Logan smirked. “You want to?”

Veronica started to nod again, but then shook her head. “We should go.” She cleared her throat and turned to grab her purse. She put her phone into it and walked out the bedroom door.

 

“Logan Echolls!” Casey walked towards them with his arms out wide. He blinked, stopping short as he looked to Veronica. “With Miss Mars.” He smiled wide. “How are you?” He leaned in and hugged Veronica.

Logan raised a brow at the exchanged. Veronica wasn't known for her physical shows of friendship or emotion. 

“Casey.” She greeted him back and smiled. She looked around and nodded. “This is impressive.”

Casey grinned down at her, his hands still on her shoulders. “Grandma was good to me.” He shot her a wink and reached out to Logan. “Hey, man. How's it going?”

Logan reached over, smiling at his old friend. “Good. I see things are rough for you. I mean, your waiters aren't even wearing gold shoes.” He pouted a bit.

Casey laughed and nodded. “Yea, tough times.” He slapped Logan on the shoulder. “So, how's the Navy treating you?'

“Good.” Logan grinned. “I'm home for another week, so we aren't thinking too much on it.” He wrapped an arm around Veronica.

Casey looked between the two and nodded. “I see. Well, enjoy the party, eat when you are hungry. Take advantage of the guest bedrooms.” He shot Logan a wink. 

Logan chuckled while Veronica offered a smile. She wasn't a fan of guest bedrooms at parties. She felt Logan's arm wrap around her waist and pull her closer. She smiled up at him.

“Take care, man and thanks for serving.” Casey saluted Logan, poorly, but Logan chuckled. Casey walked to greet more guest.

“You two seem chummy.” Logan whispered in her ear.

Veronica moved towards the food set out and looked around at it. “I helped him out once.”

Logan handed her a small plate and took one for himself. “What sort of help did you offer?” 

Veronica turned and looked over at him. “Are you trying to imply something?” She hated this.

Logan shrugged. “I'm merely asking a question.” He poked at some roast beef slices.

“So, it's merely suspicion.” Veronica huffed and walked further down the line. She felt sick. She knew Logan didn't suspect her of anything. Rather, he hadn't until she decided to make this into a fight.

Logan rushed over to her. “Takes suspicious activity to make me suspicious.” He growled softly. “And this right here is suspicious.” 

Veronica put some fruit on her plate but remained quiet. She wanted to turn and hug him and tell him she was sorry. She couldn't though.

“Did you and Casey have a thing?” He glared down at her. “I mean, we weren't always together, so if you had something, it's fine.” He cleared his throat a bit. “Unless it's something still going on.”

Veronica could feel her heart shredding to tiny pieces. She put her plate down. “I'm not fucking Casey.” Her voice is soft.

“Is that why you wanted to come here tonight? Instead of spending time with old Logan, you could finally get some time with Casey.” Logan practically spit on her as he viciously whispered at her.

Veronica sighed and looked up at him. “Thanks for dinner. I've had my fill.” She turned and walked away. She moved to a bathroom and closed the door. She let out a slow sigh. “Mac?”

“I'm here, V. That sounded brutal. You ok?” Mac's voice came out of her ear piece.

“Yes. I just hate this. I hate picking a fight just to have some alone time.” Veronica climbed up on the counter and opened the ceiling vent up. 

“But, you need this time to do the job. And Logan will forgive you. You didn't actually have sex with Casey, right?” Mac's voice took a worried tone.

Veronica had to chuckle. “No. Of course not.” She pulled herself up into the ceiling and crawled through the air vent. “Approaching a T intersection.”

“Turn left. Pass three vents, turn right on fourth.” Mac read from the blueprints. “Maybe you can say it's the stress of him leaving that caused you to snap. He'll eat that up.”

Mac was right. He would love her being so emotional that she couldn't think straight. “I could just as easily tell him that he fucked me senseless.” She giggled as she crawled. She could hear the party below her. She turned right at the fourth vent and crawled down it. “Turned.”

“End of the hall, turn left.” Mac was following her closely on her monitor. “And he has been active in the bedroom. That might work.”

“Ugh. I so don't need to know about Echolls and his bedroom activities.” Eli's voice chimed through. 

“Oh. I didn't realize you called in the muscle, Mac. Maybe a little warning on who's on coms would have been nice.” Veronica felt the blush cover her. 

Mac chuckled. “Full disclosure? Wallace is on them too.”

“I'm trying to be the lookout and ignore your girly sex talk.” Wallace piped up. He sounded like he might have been blushing too.

“Turned.” Veronica turned left and moved forward. “Well, do you guys think Logan will forgive me?”

“V, Opie adores you. I understand that. What I don't get is why you love him so much.” Eli chuckled. 

“V, you need to be really careful up ahead. The vent isn't supported well in the room.” Mac warned.

It wasn't soon enough. Veronica felt the vent give and she scrambled to back up. The metal creaked as it bent and popped under her weight. She gasped and grabbed the side before the part behind her dropped. It hung on, and so did Veronica. She grunted and looked down. “Is this room safe?”

“Checking security....” Mac started.

“I'd say so.”

Veronica blinked and looked over her shoulder at her boyfriend leaning against the doorway. He pushed off the door frame and walked over to her, grabbing her waist and helping her to the floor. She turned and faced him, but she couldn't keep eye contact with him.

“You know, it's not every day that my girlfriend picks silly fights with me and runs off to the bathroom for ten minutes.” He looked down at her.

“V, need help?” Eli's voice whispered in her ear.

“Picked up on that, did you?” She slowly looked up at Logan. “No, I'm fine. Hold positions.”

Logan's face widened as shock covered it. “Who are you talking to?”

Veronica had to smile. “My team.” She looked down at herself and patted the dust off her dress. She was a mess. “I knew I needed a jumpsuit for this.”

“They don't go with heels.” Mac chuckled. “No alarms have been set off. Target in next room.”

Veronica smirked at her friend and looked up to Logan, who still looked very confused. “I have to go. I'll meet you in ten minutes? At the buffet?” She leaned up and pecked his cheek. “Oh, a little help? I'm short.” She smirked and reached up to the hanging air vent.

Logan blinked and turned her around. “Wait a fucking second.” He looked down at her. “You are a thief?”

“Not exactly.” She sighed. “Team, I'm delayed.”

“Damn right you are.” Logan glared down at her. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Executing plan B.” Mac softly said.

“Roger.” Veronica spoke.

Logan shook his head. “Who the fuck do you keep talking to? There's no one else here.”

“I'm talking to my team on coms. Surely, you understand how that works.” Veronica sighed.

“So, you think you are Seal team 6 all the sudden?” Logan stepped back from her. “What are you doing here?”

Veronica shook her head. “Look, I have to do something, and I can't tell you what. Are you going to tell Casey?”

Logan blinked. “Are you stealing from him?”

“I'm stealing something back that he has in his possession.” Veronica sighed.

“V, maybe you shouldn't tell the military guy that we are in the middle of a heist.” Eli softly added.

“Maybe he isn't as stupid as you think.” She resisted calling the Hispanic by his name.

Logan blinked. “Someone thinks I'm stupid.” Logan ran a hand through his hair, then looked down at Veronica. “Weevil is on your team.”

Veronica smirked. “No comment.”

“V, you better not give me up. No nodding or grinning or anything.” Eli was threatening with an empty tank. He wasn't going to do anything, as long as he stayed out of jail.

“That means Wallace is probably there too, and Mac would make sense.” Logan sighed. “How long have you been a criminal, Ronica?”

“I'm not, not really.” She sighed. “Look, I have to get out of this room and into another. Either help me up or don't.”

“So, that's it? Discussion over because you say?” Logan shakes his head, sighing. He looked to be still in shock.

Veronica sighed and walked over to a desk. She pushed it to the vent and climbed up on it. 

“Veronica, we're having this conversation.” Logan walked closer to her.

She looked down at her. “We will. Later. I have to go.” She grabbed the sides of the vent and pulled herself up. 

Logan reached out, but she was gone.

“Back on track. Approaching room now.” Veronica softly said.

“V, he'll come around.” Wallace offered, panting. “Almost in position.”

“Roger that, Wallace. Eli? ETA on distraction?” Mac asked like she was in charge.

“Almost there.” Eli grunted as he moved. 

“I'm ready to drop, guys.” Veronica waited in the vent and sighed. 

“Eli? Wallace?” Mac asked.

“Ready, Mackie.” Wallace grunted as he ran into something.

“Hitting it now.” Eli calmly said before a large explosion happened fifty feet outside the house.

Veronica heard the alarms going off and dropped down. She heard the doors lock with steel bars and smirked. She walked towards the safe and rubbed the top of it slowly. “Hello, friend.” 

“Crowd is exiting building.” Eli commented. 

“Hurry up, V.” Wallace whined. “I'm going to be spotted.”

“Calm down, Papa Bear. I got this.” Veronica worked on cracking the safe, her other ear pressed against the front of it. “He's old school.” She heard the safe pop and smirked. “Got it open.” 

“ETA fire is two minutes.” Mac updated.

Veronica opened the safe and pulled out the book. She took a moment to appreciate it. “I want a chance to look through this before we give it back.”

“Got to get it out of the house first, V.” Wallace was nervous. “I'm waiting.”

“Ok, ok!” Veronica chuckled and placed the book in her mouth. She held it with her lips tightly, but didn't want to leave teeth marks on it. She climbed back up to the vent and crawled onward. Once out of the room, she put the book down and sighed. “Out of room. Open gas.”

“10-4, little buddy.” Mac giggled. The room was filled with gas, a simple knock out kind. Mac had held the security system off from releasing it.

“You girls really have too much fun with this.” Eli chuckled.

“You love it, Weevil.” Veronica continued down the hall. She crawled to the next T intersection and went left. She saw the small vent that lead outside. “Incoming.” 

“Ready, V.” Wallace turned and looked up at Veronica and smiled.

Veronica dropped the book out of the vent and turned around.

“Got package and making a hard run out of here.” Wallace chuckled. “See you at base.”

“Ok, Mackie. Let's get me back to the bathroom.” Veronica crawled in the vents.

“Left at the next one then right at third vent, all the way back to the bathroom.” Mac instructed.

“Roger that. Eli, go ride back with Mac.” Veronica ordered calmly.

“And you?” Mac asked softly. “What if you need a ride?”

“I'm certain I can get one from someone. I'll see you guys later.” 

“I'm going to go around the corner and wait, just until you get on the ground level again.” Mac replied softly.

“Do what you got to do.” Veronica smirked and found the bathroom again. She crawled down and reattached the fan. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She found a towel and began to clean herself up the best she could. Once satisfied, she opened the door and walked out to join the group.

An ambulance worker rushed toward her. “Ma'am? Are you alright?” 

Veronica nodded, wobbling a bit on her heels. “I think so.” She giggled a bit. “I got so lost in there.” She looked up at him. “Did I hear an explosion?”

“Veronica.” 

Veronica turned and looked at her boyfriend. He was glaring down at her. She turned and looked up at the EMT and smiled. “I'm fine. Thank you.” 

The EMT nodded and turned to help someone else. No one was actually injured from the explosion, but the rush to get away caused a small stampede.

Logan walked closer to her. 

She looked up at him. “Logan.” 

“Ready to go home?” His voice was soft.

Veronica blinked. “Uh, yea. Home sounds great.” 

Logan lead her through the crowd to his car and opened the door for her. He waited for her to get in and closed it.

“See you at base in the morning, V. Mac out.” And the transmission went dead. 

Veronica pulled the ear piece from her ear and put it in her purse.

Logan climbed in and looked over at her. He didn't say anything as he turned and started the car. He drove them home in silence. He pulled into the garage and turned off the car. He sat there for a moment before he spoke. His voice was calm. “If you can't tell me everything, you should probably find another place to sleep.”

Veronica turned and looked over at him. She blinked. She took a breath and nodded. “I understand.”

He opened his car door and walked to the door leading into the house. He tapped the garage door and it closed. He looked back at Veronica and waited.

She opened her door and stepped out. She walked around the car and over to him. She passed him and entered the house.

Veronica put her purse on the kitchen counter and slipped her shoes off. She looked down to her knees and they were raw and scraped. She sighed and reached into the cabinet and pulled out a first aid kit.

Logan reached over her head and took it from her hand. He pointed to the stools lined against the other side of the counter. “Go, sit.” His voice is soft.

Veronica turned and sat. She watched him set the kit down and open it up. He lifted her leg with gentle hands and inspected her minor wounds. “It's ok, it's nothing major.”

“Have I missed the major ones?” Logan's voice was still calm.

Veronica's eyes shot to his. She shook her head. “There haven't been any major ones.”

Logan nodded and rubbed some alcohol on her knee, blowing softly to ease the pain from it. “How long have you been doing 'this'?” 

Veronica winced a bit and watched him. She tried very hard to keep her voice as calm as his. “This? What do you mean?”

“Climbing through air vents? Stealing from your friends, who you may or may not have had sexual relations with.” He looked up to her. “We're coming back to that.”

“If you want to throw it in with general sneaking around to get evidence and whatnot, since I was sixteen.” She looked down to her knee again.

“But what did you take from Casey? Was it evidence?” Logan opened a tube and used a q-tip to apply some ointment to her wound.

“In a sense.” She winced again. “Are you doing this so you can torture the answers out of me?” She looked up and smirked at him.

Logan stopped and looked up at her. “I'm doing this because my girlfriend got hurt.” He wasn't amused.

Veronica sighed, losing her humor. “It's not like I really got hurt.”

“You are bleeding.” Logan sighed. He opened a bandage and placed it on her knee. He set that leg down and picked the other one up to inspect it. “What did you take from Casey?”

Veronica looked at her other knee. “A book.”

Logan blinked up at her. “All that work for a book? Do you not have a library card?”

Veronica smirked. “It's a special book.”

“Book of the Dead?” He got the alcohol back out.

Veronica shook her head. “No.” 

“What was the book?” He applied the alcohol and blew on her knee.

Veronica winced. “A sketchbook.”

Logan sighed. “Veronica, just tell me all the information so I don't have to keep chipping it away.”

“Leonardo da Vinci's sketchbook. Italy agreed to pay a lot of money to get stolen pieces back. Casey got his off the black market.” Veronica couldn't look at him. 

“So what makes you so qualified to sneak in and steal it?” Logan asked, putting the alcohol away and getting another q-tip.

“Years of experience.” She watched her knee and the remaining alcohol fizzing on her small cut.

“Who is part of your team?” Logan asked, turning to apply the ointment.

“The usual suspects. Mac, Wallace, Eli.” She winced a bit as he pushed the ointment along the cut.

“Does your dad know you do this?” Logan asked, tossing the q-tip.

Veronica shook her head. “Not yet. He will soon. We're going to open an agency when we get this reward.”

“How much is it?” Logan asked as he opened a bandage.

“Five million.” Veronica calmly said.

Logan's hands stopped moving and he blinked over at her. “Excuse me?”

“Yea, that's right. You won't be the only millionaire living here.” She smirked.

Logan smirked back. “I meant, that's a lot for a book.” He gently placed the bandage on her other knee.

“It's one of four known and authenticated books.” She shrugged. 

“So, where is it now?” Logan asked calmly. He leaned down and kissed her knees, right on the bandages. He was careful not to apply too much pressure.

Veronica smirked. “Secret facility.” 

“Ronica.” It was said in a warning tone. He looked up at her.

“It's not just my secret. I can't tell you.” She pouted a bit. “Bad enough I confirmed who was on my team.”

“Yea, that's horrible. You wouldn't last in a real interrogation.” Logan nodded and turned around. He opened the refrigerator.

“I have been interrogated before.” Veronica pouted and put the first aid kit back together.

“No, I mean military.” Logan peeked out of the refrigerator.

“Well, I doubt I'll ever have one of those.” She grinned and pushed the kit towards him. “So, are we ok?”

“Veronica, you have a lot to answer for still.” Logan sighed and put some deli meat on the counter with cheeses and lettuce and sliced peppers. “Fortunately, I have ways of making you talk.”

Veronica giggled. “By feeding me?”

“Or eating in front of you.” Logan shrugged. “Your choice.”

Veronica smirked. “You get more flies with honey than vinegar.” She shrugged.

“Ok. I'll reward you. For each question you answer, I'll add a layer to a sandwich.” He gave a half smile. “Every time you back away, I'll remove a layer.” 

Veronica grinned. “It's too bad you don't know me that well.”

“I'm a genius. Admit it.” Logan chuckled. He turned and grabbed a plate. “More options available, like mayonnaise or whatever.”

“Noted.” Veronica giggled. “Do I get a free beverage?”

“No, but I'll make the beverage one an easy question.” Logan raised a brow.

“Ok. Let's get this over with.” Veronica leaned back in the stool.

“Did you and Casey ever have sex?” Logan asked, all humor removed from his face.

She smiled that coy, sweet smile she saved for very special moments. This moment where Logan was worried about something that didn't happen years ago made her realize how long he has truly loved her. She shook her head. “Never.”

Logan raised a brow. “Really?”

Veronica nodded. “Soda, please.” She smiled normally. “With ice.” She paused. “In a glass.” 

Logan chuckled and nodded. He prepared her a glass of ice and opened a can of soda. He poured it into the glass and slid it in front of her. “What happened between you two?”

“I saved him from a cult.” She took the glass up to her lip and sipped the fizzy beverage.

Logan blinked and grabbed it back. “No lying, even if it is funny.” He smirked.

“I'm not lying. Junior year, when his grandmother was sick, he kind of freaked out. He started hanging out at this cult in the middle of the woods. He donated a bunch of money to them. His parents came to my dad to help find him. I did my part, thoroughly pissing off my dad by getting invited to the cult myself, and proving they were just hippies. The good kind too! The ones who liked to support each other emotionally and they grew those Christmas plants to support themselves.” 

Logan blinked and set the glass on the counter. “You are serious.” He was shocked.

“Yes.” She reached across and took her beverage back. “You owe me a layer.”

“You were invited to join this cult too?” He grabbed the bread and pulled out a slice and put it on the plate.

“Yes. One of our teachers was in it. I think she taught some English class. Miss Mills, maybe. I remember impressing her with my moody poetry.” Veronica smirked and pointed to the bread. “Layer.”

Logan put another piece on the plate and set the bread to the side. “When was this?”

Veronica blinked. “You are going to waste all your questions on Casey.” She smirked. “Junior year, I think you still hated me.”

“I adored you from afar.” Logan smirked. “Pick your layer.”

“Mayo.” Veronica grinned. “Next.”

Logan opened the refrigerator and pulled out the mayonnaise. He opened it and slathered it on one piece of bread.

Veronica pouted and looked to the other piece. “That side is unloved.”

“That's another layer.” Logan smirked. “Ok, how do you get your missions?”

“Mac finds them.” She pointed to the naked bread.

“Judges say you need to be more detailed.” He waited.

“She searches for jobs that people need that may have the smallest amount of criminal activity needed to succeed, but have the best intentions.” Veronica sighed.

“Like on Craigslist?” Logan chuckles and applies the mayonnaise.

“I don't know exactly how she does it. Sometimes people come in and ask for them in person.”

Logan nodded. “And are you always paid so well for your work?”

“No.” She smiled. “Beef.”

Logan chuckled. He put a couple pieces on the bread. “Enough?”

Veronica nodded. “Enough questions?”

Logan laughed. “Hardly.” 

Veronica sighed and gestured for him to continue. 

“Who trained you?”

“My dad.” She looked over the selection. “Swiss.”

“Your dad trained you to walk in air vents?” Logan asked, not moving.

“He didn't exactly dissuade me.” She pointed to the Swiss cheese.

Logan took a slice of Swiss cheese out and placed it on the beef. “I find that hard to believe though. He cares about your safety.”

“As long as I'm careful, he backs me.” She grinned. 

Logan paused. “Why did you pick a fight with me tonight?”

Veronica lost her grin. She looked down and watched the bubbles in her glass. “I needed you distracted while I worked.” 

“Distracted by being mad at you?” Logan asked calmly.

“Yes. You were supposed to be sulking at the bar or with Dick or someone. You weren't supposed to be roaming the house looking for me.” She looked up at him.

“I happened to be in the neighborhood when I saw you dangling from the ceiling.” He couldn't help himself, he had to smirk.

“I had things under control.” She shrugged. She looked over the meats. “Turkey.”

“If it had been anyone else, you would have been arrested.” His voice was laced with anger. He tossed a couple pieces of turkey on the cheese.

“And then Casey would have seen it was me and dropped the charges.” She rolled her eyes.

“Veronica, as cute as you are, it's not enough to save you from everyone. One day, someone won't let you slide.” He was watching her intensely.

Veronica didn't say anything. She watched him. 

He leaned on the counter and took a calming breath. “When did you start this team stuff?”

Veronica let out a sigh, settling her nerves a bit too. “To be honest, high school. Mac, Wallace and Eli helped me on so many cases, sometimes together. It was organic to become a team. But you probably want the official time when when exchanged membership pins.” She smirked. “A few years ago.”

“Before we got back together?” Logan asked softly.

Veronica nodded. She had returned to Neptune after three years at Stanford. When she came back, Logan had already left for officer training. He was out of Neptune and soon to be out to sea. He had even taken his basic training during his last summer break from school. Once he graduated, he was ready to jump into Navy life. A year and half at sea and he returned to find Veronica was back. He was flying planes and enjoying the discipline he never really had growing up. They couldn't resist the pull towards the other. But when it was time for him to go back out to sea, he had to go. He left her, with kept promises of video calls and letters. Another 180 days without him, they could do this in their sleep. In the mean time, she was working on her skills. She had managed to avoid mixing the two, Logan and her work, until tonight. “Right before, but yea.” 

He looked down and placed a crisp piece of lettuce on the turkey. “Tell me how it works.” He looked up at her.

“How what works?” Veronica asked carefully.

“The team. The missions.” He is forcing himself to be calm.

“It depends on the mission in particular, but Mac is computers, I'm stealth, Eli is muscle and Wallace is runner.” She licked her lips nervously. “You mean like that?”

He chuckled. “You are not good at stealth. How well can you run? Maybe you and Wallace should switch.”

She made a face at him. “I'm stealthy.”

“I heard the metal vents, Veronica.” He chuckled.

She pouted. “Peppers.”

He smirked and added peppers to the sandwich. “Anything else you want on it?”

“No.” She still pouted.

He put the other piece of bread on the peppers. He opened a drawer, pulling out a knife and cut it into two. He picked up half of the sandwich and handed the plate over to her with the other half.

“Hey! I didn't agree to half a sandwich.” Veronica blinked and looked to the half in his hand, heading towards his mouth.

“I didn't agree to a criminal girlfriend, but I'm taking what I can get.” He bit into it and chewed, smirking.

Veronica looked down at her half sandwich and then up to him. “So that's it?”

“The sandwich is made.” He took another bite. 

“And we're ok?” Veronica picked at the deli meat hanging off the side of her sandwich and nibbled on it.

“I think we're better than when we first got home.” He picked up her soda and took a sip. “Don't you?”

Veronica looked up at him and nodded. “Yea, I agree.” She picked up her sandwich and bit into it, chewing slowly.

“I fly fighter planes over enemy territory. You steal priceless artifacts from friends.” He smirked.

Veronica took another bite of her sandwich. “They have prices.” Her voice was soft.

“Five million dollars.” Logan whistled slowly. “Do you know how much Casey paid for it?”

Veronica smirked. “Ah. The interrogation is over, Echolls.” 

Logan grinned. “So, you'll never answer another question about your work again?”

She shrugged. “Not without my lawyer present.” She took another bite.

Logan nodded. “Probably would have been smart to call him before we started.”

Veronica took a sip of her soda. “You can joke about that, but if I called Cliff as soon as we got home, you would have kicked me out.” 

Logan looked at her a moment and nodded. “I probably would have.” His voice was calm. 

She put her sandwich down and slid off the stool. “I'm going to go wash up.” She turned and walked towards the stairs.

Logan looked to her half-uneaten sandwich and frowned. “Roni?”

She turned back and looked up at him. “Yea?”

“You ok?” His eyes were big and full of concern.

She nodded. “Yea. I'm good. You can have the rest of my sandwich. I'm thinking I might go to bed early.” She smirked a bit. “Someone keeps me exhausted.” 

He grinned and blushed a bit. “I can't help it.”

She turned and walked up the stairs and sighed softly when she reached the top and he didn't follow. She walked towards the master suite and unzipped her dress. She stepped out of it and held it in front herself. “To dry clean or toss?” She sighed and placed it on the back of her makeup chair. She sat down in that chair and pulled some makeup remover cloths from their container and cleaned up her face. She sighed, getting half her face clean before she heard him coming up the stairs. She worked on the other side. 

“That's a sexy sight.” He purred. “You in your underwear sitting up like that. Just missing heels.” He leaned over her and kissed her head loudly. “But, I'll give you a break tonight.” He winked at her in the mirror. “I'm just going to change then go watch some television downstairs.” He took off his tuxedo jacket and hung it up on a hanger. He stopped and looked at her dress on the chair. “Want me to drop that off to get cleaned?”

Veronica shrugged as she watched him in the mirror. “I haven't decided if it's worth the attempt.” 

Logan walked over to her and squatted down next to her. “Hey. What's going on in that gorgeous head of yours?” 

She shook her head. “Just tired, Lo.” 

“Veronica, talk to me.” He didn't move away from her.

She removed bobby pins from her hair and its came undone in clumps, bouncing on her back and shoulders. “I've been talking to you. I'm tired. I want to curl up under covers and sleep.” She looked over at him and made eye contact.

Logan looked at her for a couple seconds and stood up slowly. “Alright. I suggest if we're going to have a fight, you wait until the day I'm leaving. That way, when we see each other again, we're not mad.” He grinned a goofy grin at her.

She smiled softly. “I'm not fighting.” She ran her fingers through her hair, making sure she got all the bobby pins out. 

“But if we are going to fight, I vote we skip to the makeup sex.” He paused and grinned wider. “Actually, we made up, we can have that make up sex first, then fight and then have more make up sex.”

Veronica giggled. “How do you handle this lack of sex when you are away from me for six months?”

“I come back and fuck you senseless.” He nodded.

She turned away from him and stood. She walked to her dresser and pulled out some pajamas. 

“Aww.” Logan watched. “Those mean I don't get to wake up to naked time.”

Veronica turned and raised a brow at him. “Means I get to go to sleep without naked time. Which I normally love, but I'm seriously exhausted.”

“Should have eaten all of your sandwich.” He grinned.

“I was too tired for food. That's what you have done. I hope you are proud of yourself.” She removed her bra and tossed it towards the hamper.

Logan walked closer to her, wiggling his brows.

She looked up at him and shook her head. “No.”

Logan stopped and pouted. “Please.”

She slipped the shirt over her head and stepped into the pants quickly. She walked over to him and kissed his cheek. “Good night, my love.”

Logan smiled sweetly and wrapped his arms around her. “Good night, my love.” He repeated and kissed her head again. He released her after she returned the hug and let his shoulders dropped. “All that work to get dolled up. Wasted.” 

“Add it to the spank bank.” She smirked and walked over to his side of the bed and got under the covers.

He chuckled and watched her. “That's my side, dearest.”

“We both know I'm going to be over here in five minutes anyway. May as well start here.” She snuggled down under the covers.

“Can I watch television up here?” He asked softly.

Veronica blinked and looked up at him. She rose to eye him closely. “I'm really going to go to sleep.”

Logan nodded, slipping out of his shirt and pants. He hung the pants back up. “I know. I just, I want to snuggle.”

“That's all?” She asked with a raised brow.

He smirked. “Of course, that's not all, but I'm not going to keep asking you for sex. I get it. You are tired. I have worn you out.” He yanked his undershirt off and turned off the lights. 

Veronica reached over and turned on the bedside light for him. She scooted over. “Is this so you have your side?”

“That and I want to be with you.” He held the blanket up as she scooted over and slid in beside her. “You will have to work on your stamina while I'm gone this next time.” 

She smirked. “With Casey?”

He froze and looked down at her. “Not funny.” 

“How am I supposed to work on my stamina without you here?” She giggled and waited for him to get comfortable.

“Just work out more.” He grunted and turned on the television to a sporting event.

Veronica turned back and leaned on his arm. “Ok. I'll work out more.”

“No dudes.” Logan still pouted.

“Probably Eli would be training me. He thinks I need to know how to fight.”

Logan turned and looked down at her. She was laying on his arm, her eyes closed. He lifted his arm and wrapped it around her. “No fighting.”

Veronica blinked and looked up at him. “Self defense would be good for me to know regardless of my profession.” 

Logan sighed. “I hate this.”

“You know, not that much has changed since high school. I am taking cases and sneaking around with my friends.” She kissed his chest and snuggled against him.

“You hid it from me, Roni.” Logan sighed as pulled the cover up to her shoulders.

“I didn't tell you about all my cases in high school either. And I didn't tell you about my cases at Mars Investigations. These aren't any more dangerous. I'm a bounty hunter for stolen goods.”

“It sounds more dangerous. And illegal.” Logan's voice was holding back the anger. “Just, promise me you'll be careful.”

“Always.” Veronica hugged him tight. “You promise me the same.”

Logan grinned. “I promise to always be careful.”

Veronica purred a bit and yawned. “Ok, I need sleep.”

He kissed the top of her head and gave her a hug. “Alright. Sleep.”

“Love you, Lo.” She mumbled.

“You too, Roni.” He smiled down at her.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had plans to have the team do adventures. I might someday pick up that idea again. Until then, please continue to breath as you normally do. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome to feed my delicate ego. Please leave both!


End file.
